Payload: The Fireball & The Patriot
by SomeKindOfSoul
Summary: Oneshot; hinted SoldierxPyro; fluff AN: This sorta happened while I was playing, and I couldn't help but think up of a cute little scenario.


Pyro sighed as he respawned at the resupply station again. That damn RED Spy kept kicking his ass, practically dominating. Pyro has been shot and back-stabbed to this station for the umpteenth time already. He was starting to get tired of the sight of the place and the need to run back to the fight over and over again.

"Murph-muuur-murph… (G-d-fucking-dammit.)"

Pyro cursed, sprinting towards the loud gunfires. The flamethrower-handler honestly wasn't that enthusiastic for this battle. It was such a mess. All the BLU team wanted was to push the stubborn payload through RED's base. Sure, that's the whole objective, but it's every man for himself. There was no teamwork whatsoever. As much as Pyro loves mindlessly burning enemies alive, some good ol' group cooperation is actually quite fulfilling for him. Sadly, it seems like there won't be any of that for now.

Looking ahead, it appears someone else just respawned right before Pyro and was running back into battle. Pyro wiped some sand off his goggles to see the figure clearer, realising it was the freedom-fighter.

"Murmuuurph! (Soldieeer!)" The masked creature called out.

Soldier stopped in his tracks at the hear of his name being called, or atleast that's what it seem to sound like if it's muffled. He turned his head to see the waving individual.

"Greetings, fireman." He greeted back, saluting.

Unconsciously, they sprinted side-to-side one another after the whole exchange. Even though Pyro was slightly faster than Soldier, he slowed down a bit to keep in-pace with the bigger man.

He didn't know why, but there was just something compelling about the American, despite all of them having the same amount of thirst for action and will to win. Maybe it's his loyalty and love for what he believes in? Nah, couldn't be it. What the hell does that matter to Pyro? He's just a screwed up psychopath with some sense and social ability. Maybe it's because of the times Soldier saved him from timely deaths? But then again, he also repays him back as well. Maybe Pyro just finds him relatably silly. Well, Soldier IS entertaining sometimes, also cute in a way… Yeah, let's just leave it to that, then.

"Why isn't the cart moving, maggots?!"

The flame-handler snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the veteran yell.

Right. cart. pushing. battle. That got lost in his mind for a moment. It's impressive Soldier managed to see the payload from afar through that oversized helmet of his.

"Mur murph murph erph muuur mur murphh. (The RED team is kicking our ass.)" Pyro replied as to express how blood-thirsty today's rivals were.

His teammate nodded in agreement. "Heh, you're right."

They arrived at the hotspot, the smell of fresh blood and fired gun powder lingering strong. BLUs were scrambling to try and flank the RED, but to no avail, RED stayed strong. In result, no one pushed or even touched the cart.

"Halt." Soldier commanded as they stopped and hid behind cover.

"The loads right there, just waiting for us to push its tush." He remarked with wide, shiny eyes hidden within his helmet.

Pyro sniggered. The BLU-coated man was just so adorable.

Upon looking at the cart, a RED Soldier emerged from behind it. The masked man glared at him, realising it's one of the enemy powerhouses that dominated him. Pyro was too distracted with the sight of the RED, that it didn't notice him firing a rocket at him.

"WOAH, sister!" BLU Soldier exclaimed, pushing his teammate away from harm and firing some rounds at his rival counterpart, to which he actually killed.

"Murphh. (Thanks.)" Pyro said embarrassingly.

Soldier smiled. He couldn't help but find him adorable, so he patted his black mask. The psychopath nuzzled in content.

"No problemo, little fireball."

Fireball. Pyro liked that nickname. In fact liking it so much, that he didn't notice the freshly-respawned RED Soldier exploding the both of them on the spot with a rocket until it was too late.

To respawn with Soldier… Maybe that cruddy little supply station wasn't that bad after all.


End file.
